


New York Moments

by Klainelover1997



Series: My Doorstep Baby [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: 100 day drabble series about Blaine. Kurt, and Addie!Part 2 to "My Doorstep Baby" Series
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: My Doorstep Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705672
Kudos: 2





	1. Baby

Ever since Blaine and Addie had moved to New York the new family's schedule could not have been more hectic. Kurt was studying at NYADA part time and working at Vogue for the other half. Blaine had picked up two jobs. He was bartending and also had gotten a job at American Eagle Outfitters. He didn't like bartending that much because it kept him way from Addie and Kurt, but American Eagle wasn't that bad. It was good hours and he got discounts on their clothes, which went over very well with Kurt. With that said he spent a lot of time eating bar and mall food and lacked the amount of time he used to work out, so his normal muscular physique was beginning to feel a bit softer than normal. His stomach also poked out giving his a visible bump. One day after work Blaine was lounging around on the couch a pair of sweat pants and a tight white t-shirt with Kurt at his side. Addie walked over to them and they could tell something was on her mind because of the confused and inquisitive look on her face.

"What's up sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"Is Dada pregnant?" She asked. Blaine nearly spit out his drink when she said that.

"No honey, Dada isn't pregnant." Kurt said trying to hold in his giggles. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, when Aunt Rachel had a baby, her belly popped out like Dada's does." She said. Blaine's face turned bright red. Kurt felt really bad for him.

"Honey, boys like Dada can't get pregnant and girls like Aunt Rachel can." Kurt replied. Addie nodded and said "Oh!", before she ran off to go play. Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Don't get upset, I love you just the way you are." he replied. Blaine got up from the couch and put on his shoes. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"To the gym to work off my baby weight." Blaine replied. There was no way he was going to look like he was pregnant. No more mall and bar food for him!


	2. Romance

When Kurt came home on Friday night, he was not expecting music to be playing, or the lights to be dimmed. He was expecting Lindsey, the baby sitter to be lounging on the couch chewing gum and texting and for Addie to run into his arms the second he got home. He also didn't expect Blaine to be in the kitchen with apron on standing over a boiling pot.

"What's going on?" Kurt said. Blaine jumped and turned around quickly.

"Geez, you scared me I didn't hear you come in." Blaine said.

"What's all this?" Kurt repeated.

"This is your anniversary dinner." He said with that huge dapper smile.

"But, our anniversary isn't until Monday and where is Addie?" Kurt said.

"I do not have off on Monday and Addie is at Finn and Rachel's house." Blaine said rather seductively as he walked towards him and pulled in in close by putting his hands on the small of Kurt's back. "We are child free." Kurt smiled and leaned out.

"So, Mr. Anderson, what have you planned for the two of us on this child free night?" Kurt said.

"First, dinner." Blaine said. "And then we'll see where it goes from there." Kurt walked over to the table and Blaine pulled out the chair for him and then went over to the stove. "For dinner, I have prepared us two beautifully seasoned steaks with white cheddar mashed potatoes for a side. Before you say anything, I have also cooked asparagus with holiday sauce for your healthy alternative." Blaine replied in a cheesy French accent. Kurt laughed.

"Why didn't I know you could cook?" he said.

"I am a man of many talents." Blaine retorted as he brought over two plates and set them on the table. Kurt took a bite and it was like heaven in his mouth.

"Oh my God! Blaine, this is amazing. You dug yourself in a hole now, I am forcing you to cook more often." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and just kept eating. After they were finished Blaine took the dishes over to the sink and then went back over to Kurt.

"Stand up." He said sternly. Kurt looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I said stand up." Blaine repeated. Kurt stood up hesitantly. Blaine reached his hands down under Kurt's legs and lifted him up bridal style.

"Ahh! Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt said with a laugh.

"I am being romantic! Now, be quiet. We are childless and alone. Put the pieces together." He replied seductively.

"Well okay." Kurt said as Blaine walked closer and closer to the bedroom. He threw his down onto the bed and shut the door. This was his favorite anniversary, even if it was a little bit early.


	3. Frightened

Outside the wind roared through the tall buildings and the rain pounded likes fists on the windows. Kurt and Addie were cuddled up on the couch under a blanket inside their apartment. The lights kept flickering and the TV would randomly keep shutting off. Addie huddled into Kurt's shoulder and was practically trembling. She would jump whenever the thunder echoed outside.

"Shh, it's okay baby. We're safe. It's okay." Kurt soothed.

"Where's Dada?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"He's coming. He'll be home soon." Kurt replied. "Let's see what the weatherman is saying on the TV and then we'll watch Disney Channel." He said in the hopes of distracting her. He turned on the TV and flipped to the weather channel. The whole map was covered in greens, yellows, and reds, which meant that they were in for some more heavy rain. It was officially a hurricane now. This one was named Hurricane Sandy, according to the news.

"I don't like Sandy. She's scary." Addie said before jumping at another boom of thunder.

"I know. It's okay. Dada will be home soon." Kurt replied. Then they heard a jingle coming from the doorknob and Kurt ran over to open it. When he did it revealed a soaking wet Blaine shivering outside the door. "Oh my God Blaine! You're soaking wet." Kurt said as he hurried Blaine into their apartment.

"The- The train was broken down so I had to walk home – in the rain." Blaine stammered out through his shivers. Kurt went into the hall closet and grabbed a towel and started to dry him off. His curly hair was escaping from its gelled prison and was sticking to his forehead.

"Go into the bedroom and take off those wet clothes. I'll make you some tea to warm you up." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and shakily walked down the hallway and into their bedroom. Kurt poured water into the tea kettle and set it on the stove to boil. "Addie, do you want some hot chocolate?" Kurt asked. Addie nodded and snuggled down underneath the blankets on the coach. Blaine came back out a few minutes later in his thick flannel pajamas. He walked into the living room and scooped Addie up in his arms.

"Dada, your hair is still wet." Addie said.

"That's what happens when you walk outside in the rain." Blaine answered.

"Well, it's getting me wet. Go dry it with Daddy's hairdryer." Addie said in a sassy little voice.

"Oh, it's getting you wet, is it?" He said with a grin. He lifted Addie up in the air and rubbed his wet hair all over her little bare belly.

"Dada! Stop!" Addie yelled. Kurt walked in with three cups. Two cups of tea for Blaine and himself, and a cup with a lid filled with hot chocolate for Addie.

"Blaine, stop antagonizing our child." Kurt said. Blaine put Addie down and she smacked his arm.

"Dada, don't do that again." She said before running into Kurt's arms. Blaine looked at Kurt with a surprised face.

"Hey! Don't look at me! You deserved that." Kurt replied. They sat down on the couch and drank their drinks. Addie fell asleep in Kurt's arms. Kurt got up from the couch and carried the sleeping five year old into her bedroom and slipped her underneath the covers. After, he walked back into the living room to grab Blaine. "Come one. Let's go to bed." Kurt said.

"No, carry me." Blaine said as he extended his arms up.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Kurt said with a laugh. "You might not be much bigger than Addie height wise, but you are heavier than her."

"Hey! I'm not that big." Blaine retorted.

"I don't care. I'm still not carrying you." Kurt said with a smirk.

"Fine, at least help me up." Blaine said. He tugged Blaine up by his arms and they walked down the hall and went to bed, but neither of them could sleep. The wind had gotten stronger and the thunder had gotten louder. Around midnight, they heard little footsteps outside their bedroom door. The door opened slowly. They heard little sniffles.

"Daddies, I'm scared. Can I come in bed with you?" Addie asked.

"Sure baby, come on up." Blaine said. Addie walked over to the bed and crawled in-between Kurt and Blaine. "Just try to fall asleep. Daddy and I will keep you safe, always." Blaine said. She smiled and snuggled into Kurt's back and Kurt held her in his arms. Together they braved the storm and fell asleep.


	4. Fake

Blaine loved Kurt. He really did, but if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was going to Kurt's work parties. Kurt always dragged him along and he was always bored out of his mind. He just didn't care about what fashion trends were popular or comparing outfits. Kurt had one of these parties on Friday and Blaine was determined not to make an appearance. Luckily for him, Addie came down with a horrible head cold, so being sick was the perfect excuse. The morning of the party Kurt also had to run some errands so he decided to start early. He walked out of their bed room with a large bathrobe on and a hand full of tissues in his hand. All of the acting training he had gone though in his life had prepared him for this moment. He started his act with a few fake coughs into his elbow. Kurt looked up from his breakfast.

"Oh honey, you look horrible." Kurt said sympathetically.

"I think I caught Addie's cold." He said with his best sick voice.

"I guess you'll have to stay home tonight. You and Addie can keep each other company." Kurt said as he ran his hands though Blaine's curly hair. "I have to go run some errands, but I'll be back before the party to check on you guys." Kurt said before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Shortly after, Addie wandered out of her room.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"No, my nose hurts." She replied. Her poor little nose was red and raw from blowing it so much. She grabbed a tissue from the box and sneezed into it.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good. Do you want to watch the little mermaid?" Blaine asked. She nodded her head and wandered over to the couch. Blaine settled in next to her after they popped in the movie. Halfway through the movie they both had fallen asleep. When Blaine woke up he instantly realized something was wrong. His nose was stuffy and his throat hurt. He really had caught Addie's cold.

"Ugh…This feels awful." Blaine said to no one because Addie was still asleep. He tried to blow his nose, but nothing seemed to come out. He just had all this pressure that resided in his head. Kurt came home an hour later and Blaine war just as miserable.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Miserable" Blaine coughed out.

"How about our little girl?" Kurt asked.

"Her nose is raw from blowing it so much and she's been sleeping most of the day. I think it's safe to say that she's miserable too." Blaine said through his nasally voice. Kurt went into the bag and pulled out some tissues. They were the Puffs Plus ones with lotion in them.

"Here, have her use these and you too. I have a feeling your nose is going to be like hers soon." Kurt said as he threw over the pack of tissues.

"Thanks" Blaine said before quickly grabbing one of those tissue to sneeze into.

"I can stay home with you guys tonight if you want." Kurt said.

"No, we'll be fine. It's just a head cold, nothing major." Blaine said. "Go to your party and have fun." Blaine said.

"You're sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, just go Kurt. It's fine." Blaine said. He didn't mean to be snippy, but he really did feel like crap.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Kurt said. He kissed Addie on the forehead and then he left. Blaine laid miserably on the couch. He had learned his lesson. Faking and lying was wrong. He should have just told Kurt he didn't want to go. Then he would actually be sick and be feeling miserable.


	5. Pencil

Once Addie hit six, art became her favorite thing in the word. She was pretty good at drawing and was almost constantly coloring. She had a whole box full crayons, markers, and colored pencils in her room and a ton of coloring books. Kurt had his own desk in the living room with his special sketch books and pencils for his designs for work. One day Addie found his special colored pencils and snuck them into her room. She grabbed her little flash light and climbed into her closet. She turned the light on and went to work. Neither Blaine nor Kurt knew about her mural on the wall in her closet and she tried to keep it that way. Kurt would get so mad if she drew on the walls so she figured it he didn't know, it was okay. After making lunch Kurt went into the living room to look for Addie, because that was where she was when he left. When he got there Addie was nowhere to be found. He look at his desk and saw that his drawer for his pencils was open. He sighed, Addie had found his colored pencils.

"Addie, where are you?" He called. She didn't answer. She tried desperately to get all of the colored pencils back in the box. She heard Kurt coming down the hallway and opened the closet door quickly to try and climb out. Kurt walked into her room.

"Addie, how many times have I told you? You have your own colored pencils. You are not allowed to take mine for work." Kurt said. "Give them back." She frowned and handed them over. Kurt looked around there was no paper around. "Show me what you drew." Kurt said with a smile. Addie got this nervous look on her face.

"I didn't like it. I threw it out." She said.

"Sweetie, I'm sure it was beautiful." Kurt said as he glanced over at the open closet door. He walked over and opened it up. He looked at all the drawings on the wall. They were beautiful, but he had told her a million times not to draw on the walls.

"Adeline Faith! How many times have I told you not to draw on the walls?" Kurt said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Addie said.

"Give me your art supplies. Right now!" Kurt said. Addie walked over and grabbed her box and handed it over to Kurt. "You lose this for two days. Next time you'll think before doing something that Daddy told you not to." Kurt said. Addie nodded and Kurt left. Addie went and climbed under her bed and grabbed her emergency pack of crayons and climbed back into her closet. What Kurt didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	6. Squint

Blaine had worn glasses since kindergarten. He had about the worst sight you could imagine. He was legally blind without contacts or glasses. The never thought that he may have passed his eye sight onto Addie, until they were sitting in her kindergarten classroom talking to her teacher.

"First of all I just want to start off by saying that Addie is an absolute joy to have in my class. She's smart, attentive, and a very talented artist." Her teacher Mrs. Knowles said. Blaine and Kurt nodded and smiled while wondering why they were here if Addie was so great. "It's just that she's having some trouble reading and seeing the board. She's squinting about fifty percent of the time. The school nurse did an eye exam and her eye sight was 60-60, so she definitely needs glasses." She replied.

"Wow that is really bad." Kurt said.

"It's my fault." Blaine said. "I've had glasses since I was in kindergarten and I'm legally blind without them."

"It's now one's fault Mr. Anderson. Our only concern is that Addie gets some glasses and everything will go back to normal." Mrs. Knowles said.

"Well, thank you. We have to get going." Kurt replied as he grabbed Blaine's hand and went out the door. A few days later they took Addie to an eye doctor. They confirmed that she was both near sighted and far sighted so she needed special lenses. Addie was allowed to pick out whatever frames she wanted. She decided on a pair of black frames that had purple on the inside with a flower at the end of the lenses. She looked pretty cute in them. She didn't like them at first though. She said although everything seemed clearer the ground looked curved and it gave her a headache. Blaine tried to cheer her up but showing her his contacts and glasses. He took out his contacts first. She was totally grossed out when Blaine stuck his fingers into his eyes, to be honest so was Kurt, but once it was out Addie thought they were really cool. He had the type of contacts that you change daily so he let her feel it. She laughed at how squishy it felt. Then Blaine grabbed his glasses from his nightstand. Because he rarely took his contacts out it was the first time Kurt was seeing them. They were big, bulky and nerdy, but strangely made Blaine look kind of hot. Once Addie got used to her glasses she loved them. She thought she looked so much smarter in them. Kurt and Blaine both agreed and they framed her beautiful little face and made her look adorable.


	7. Misplaced

Kurt was the wheel of the family that kept them running. He knew all of their schedules and made sure that they all got to where they needed to. Blaine, however, was not as organized. He was constantly losing things that were usually sitting in plain sight. Usually it was phone.

"Kurt! Have you seen my phone? I can't find it anywhere!" Blaine yelled.

"Did you check the coach? It may have fallen in between the cushions." Kurt yelled back. Blaine felt down in the cushions. He didn't feel anything so he ripped apart the cushions, but still he couldn't find it.

"It's not there!" Blaine yelled back.

"I don't know Blaine! Check your coat pockets and your bag!" Kurt yelled. Blaine walked over to the coat rack and felt down into all of the pockets. His phone still wasn't there.

"Addie, have you seen Dada's phone?" Blaine asked as Addie walked into the living room.

"No" she answered. He sighed.

"Geez, thanks for the help kid." Blaine said with a laugh.

'It's not my fault you're disorganized. Daddy said you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck." Addie responded. Blaine placed his hand over his heart and acted like he was offended.

"I would not!" Blaine retorted.

"Yes you would." Addie said in a sassy little voice.

"Oh really little girl." Blaine said with a smirk on his face. He walked over to her and lifted her up and threw her over her shoulder.

"Ahh Dada!" She screamed as she hung over his shoulder.

"On no! I seemed to have misplaced Addie. Kurt, I lost Addie I don't know where she went." Blaine yelled. Kurt walked in from the bedroom and laughed. Addie reached down when she spotted Blaine's phone in his back pocket.

"Hey Dada, I know where your phone is!" Addie sang.

"Where?" Blaine said excitedly.

"I'm not tell you until you put me down." Addie said confidently. Blaine sighed and set her down in front of him.

"Fine, I set you down. Now tell me where my phone is little girl." Blaine replied. Addie smirked and walked around behind Blaine. She grabbed the phone from his back pocket and walked back around. She handed it to him and smirked. Blaine looked down embarrassed.

"Like I said Dada, you'd lose your head." Addie smirked.


	8. Joy

Shortly after Addie's seventh birthday, Kurt and Blaine decided that they were ready to expand their family and have a baby. They filled out a profile at a surrogacy agency and found one of the nicest women that they had ever met. Her name was Amy King. She had a husband and two beautiful children of her own named Jamie and Adrian. Amy's husband had lost his job and they need the money, so she decided to be a surrogate. Amy got pregnant on the first time and had an easy pregnancy, other than a few bouts of morning sickness. But, when it finally came time for delivery was when things began to go bad. Amy developed preeclampsia and went into early labor. It was only a week, but Kurt was a nervous wreck.

"Kurt, calm down. It's going to be okay." Blaine said. "The baby is only a week early." He said trying to sooth Kurt.

"But, what if something is wrong with it?" Kurt said. "Or something happens to Amy?" Then a doctor wheeled Amy out in the bed.

"The baby is having trouble breathing because Amy's preeclampsia is getting worse. So, we think that the safest way for Amy and the baby is to deliver by C-section." The doctor said.

"Of course" Blaine replied. "Can we be in there?" he asked.

"Yes, you have to get gowned though. Follow the nurse and she'll show you where to go." The doctor replied. They followed the nurse and put on gowns and head caps and booties. Then they went into the operating room. The doctor had already made the cut into Amy's stomach.

"Get ready to see your baby guys." He replied. He reached into Amy's abdomen and pulled out a little head and then gently pulled the rest of the body out. "And, it's a girl." The doctor said. He handed the baby to a nurse and she went over and cleaned her off before bringing her over to Blaine and Kurt. She placed her into Blaine's arms.

"Oh, hi baby." Blaine said. "You're so beautiful." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I guess we have to go through our girl names." Kurt said. "What about Kaitlyn Rose?"

"No, I like Gracelyn Elizabeth." Blaine said. "After my grandmother and your mother."

"That sounds perfect. I love it." Kurt said. "We should go show Addie. She'll want to see her baby sister."

"Let's go." Blaine said. They walked out of the operating room and down the hallway where a nurse was sitting with Addie.

"Addie, we want you to meet you baby sister, Gracelyn Elizabeth, but you can call her Gracie." Blaine said. She smiled and looked down at Gracie.

"Can I hold her Dada?" she asked. Blaine looked to Kurt and he nodded. Blaine bent down with Gracie and placed her into Addie's arms.

"Hi Gracie, I'm your big sister." Addie said. "Don't worry, I know our family is a little different, but it's better than a normal family. Daddy is awesome at cooking and very fashionable. We'll be the best dressed kids in the apartment building. Dada is super fun. He'll throw you over his shoulder and make you fly like a plane. And me I'll be the best big sister ever." Addie said. Kurt and Blaine didn't know how they could be happier. The image of Addie and Gracie together was one that brought pure joy to their eyes and to their hearts.


	9. Party

After Gracie was born Blaine took off of work so that he could take care of her. It was constant bottles, diapers, spit up, and crying and to be honest Blaine was going insane. He loved his daughter, he really did, but he needed some adult contact. Kurt came home from work early one night and Blaine informed him that he was going out with Finn.

"I am going to drink.' Blaine announced. "All I've had is diapers, and crying and those stupid baby shows where they talk about shapes. I can't take it anymore." Kurt laughed as he picked Gracie up out of the playpen.

"Fine, Go. You deserve it." Kurt said. Blaine heard his phone buzz and it was a text from Finn. Blaine smiled and grabbed his coat.

"Okay, I need to go. Bye Kurt. Bye baby girl." Blaine said as he kissed Gracie on the forehead. He went down in the elevator and met Finn at his car. Hey drove to a bar and they drank. Around midnight Kurt heard a knock at the door. He had just gotten Gracie settled and Addie to bed after a nightmare. When he opened it he didn't expect to find Blaine clearly drunk.

"Hey, Hey Kurt!" Blaine laughed. "I drank a lot, like a lot."

"I can see that." Kurt said as he helped Blaine in the apartment.

"Sorry. I tried to get him out, but he wouldn't leave. He had like four beers." Finn said.

"Kurt! I danced with girls not boys, so don't worry." He giggled. "It was like a party!"

"Okay honey. Sit down here." Kurt replied as he got Blaine onto the couch.

"Thanks for making sure he got home safe. He's going to be sorry in the morning." Kurt replied.

"Yeah he is, but your welcome bro." Finn replied. "I have to get going or Rachel will get mad."

"Okay, bye." Kurt said.

"Bye Finn!" Blaine yelled. Kurt turned around and slapped Blaine on the arm.

"OW!" Blaine said. "That hurt!" he said defensively.

"I barely touched you and if you don't shut up you will wake the girls." Kurt said. Blaine pouted and touched his arm.

"It's red. You made it red." Blaine said angrily.

"Okay Blaine whatever you say." Kurt replied. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." Kurt got behind Blaine and maneuvered his body into the bedroom. Blaine flopped down on the bed.

"Don't you even want to put your pajamas on?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm too lazy." Blaine murmured into the pillow.

"Okay, whatever." Kurt said as he got in on the other side under the covers. Blaine eventually passed out but it wasn't for long. Around two Kurt felt the bed shake and looked over. Blaine was gone. Then Kurt heard vomiting coming from the bathroom. He sighed, went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. Then he grabbed two aspirin tablets and walked back into the bathroom. Blaine was panting over toilet.

"Still think going out was a good idea?" Kurt asked.

"Shut up, I hate you." Blaine said before gagging into the toilet. Kurt handed him the water and aspirin and he took the pills. Kurt had a tendency to fall asleep with the baby monitor so it was in its hands. Gracie's loud cries echoed loudly over the monitor and Blaine covered his ears. "My god, it's like knives in my skull." He cried. Kurt hurried to go and get Gracie. Blaine laid miserably on the bathroom floors. He decided he would much rather suffer through all the baby things then ever have to go through this again. No party was worth the amount of pain he felt from a hangover.


	10. Cough

Kurt was up all night. He had very bad allergies which made his nose congested. That in turn dripped down his throat and made him have a lot of coughing attacks. They were horrible. He just coughed and wheezed until he couldn't breathe. Sometimes not even water would help cease the attacks. Sadly, he had passed his allergies onto Gracie, who also has to deal with these coughing attacks. That meant that Blaine was up too because Kurt felt too awful to go and comfort her. It was a very sleepless night for all of them. Giving Gracie cough medicine was a challenge, but with Kurt it was nearly impossible. Blaine had to hold Gracie down and force it into her mouth, but it only took about two or three minutes. With Kurt, it took forever.

"Kurt, please. Just take some cough medicine." Blaine pleaded.

"No, I hate that stuff. It tastes disgusting." Kurt retorted.

"It's not that bad. It tastes like grape." Blaine reasoned.

"Well, if you like it so much, be my guest and have fun." Kurt said as he smashed his face into the pillow.

"Kurt, I don't have a cough. Am I going to have to hold you down and force a spoon into your mouth like I did for Gracie?" Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"No, do that and I will hit you, or bite you, whatever suits my mood." Kurt replied.

"That solves nothing. You will be up coughing all night, which means I will be up all night hearing you cough. Just take the medicine!" Blaine said.

"No." Kurt replied.

"Fine, but if you have big dark bags under your eyes from being up all night don't come crying to me." Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt scowled and then extended his hand out towards the bottle.

"Give me the stupid medicine." He said in a low voice. Blaine smiled and handed the bottle over to him. He opened the cap and smelled it, but quickly pulled his face away in disgust. Then he poured the correct dosage into cap. He stared at it for a moment before taking like a shot of alcohol. He grimaced as the thick liquid traveled down his throat. "Ew, that is disgusting." Kurt said.

"Yes, but hopefully you won't have any more coughing attacks. Now, we can go to sleep." Blaine said with a smile. "Come on, get back under the covers." He said patting the bed. Kurt walked over and got into bed with and cuddle up close to him. They fell asleep in the next few minutes. When they woke up, they both felt rested. Kurt didn't have one coughing attack after he took the medicine and there were no bags under his eyes.

"Thanks, for making me take the medicine." Kurt mumbled.

'Anytime sweetheart." Blaine replied with a smirk.


	11. Hot and Cold

Driving in the car with Kurt, Addie, and Gracie was an absolute nightmare. Addie was always bugging Gracie, who would in turn cry for half the trip. The war for musical dominance was always going on. They could never agree on what type of music to listen to, but by far the worst issue was the air conditioning.

"Dad, I'm hot." Addie whined, so Blaine turned up the air conditioning. Then Kurt started shivering and rubbing his arms, so he turned it back down.

"Daddy! I was still hot!" she complained as she began to fan herself with her hand. "I'm sweating like crazy back here."

"Well I was cold." Kurt replied. "Open your window." Addie pressed down on the window button and it went down. Air rushed in and blew everyone except Blaine's hair in all directions. "Okay, that it not happening. Close your window now." Kurt yelled.

"No! I was finally cooling off!" Addie retorted. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He pulled over to the side of the road.

"Addie, put your window up, now! I am turning on the air conditioning and Kurt do not complain. I know you have like seven sweaters in the back. Put one of those on! Addie put this over your sister and do not make her mad again." Blaine said as he handed Addie a blanket for Gracie. Kurt scowled and went to the trunk and got out a sweatshirt and slipped it over his clothes. When he got back in Blaine restarted the car. "Now, there will be no more fighting. Got that, you two?" Blaine said pointing to Kurt and Addie. They both grumbled a quick yes, before looking away out of there windows to pout. Blaine took a deep breath and pulled away from the shoulder of the road and got back on track to where they were going. For next time, he made a mental note to bring ear plugs. That would fix the problem for sure.


	12. Sin

Even though gay marriage was legalized, coming across a homophobe in New York was not a rare occurrence. Most people were not accepting of a lifestyle that wasn't their own. Both Blaine and Kurt had become accustomed to dealing with these sort of people, but Addie and Gracie hadn't and that was the way that they liked it. There was no reason to subject an eight year old and an 18 month old to that kind of hate. The first occurrence that they had to deal with was at a supermarket one day. It was a beautiful day outside. Both Addie and Gracie were dressed in adorable tops and skirts that Kurt had designed. When they first parked in the lot Blaine and Kurt noticed a woman staring at them. She didn't have an angry or disgusted look on her face, so they assumed, or rather hoped that she was just admiring the girls' adorable outfits. Shopping was one of Addie's favorite things to do. She loved cooking, so food shopping was so much fun for her. Gracie on the other hand loved just to look at all the different aisles and look at the brightly colored boxes. As they crossed the parking lot, Addie held hands with Kurt and Gracie was sleeping peacefully nestled into Blaine's shoulder. The lady from before followed behind them.

"Are you ready to help me shop?" Kurt asked Addie with a smile.

'Yup! Can we get cupcakes? Please?" Addie begged. Kurt looked to Blaine.

"You can have a cupcake if you are good for this trip and if you eat your dinner tonight." Blaine said.

"You've got a deal mister." Addie said in a sassy little voice. Both Blaine and Kurt laughed. They grabbed a cart. Gracie had just started to wake up, so Blaine placed her in the seat. She was still tired and groggy. He pushed the cart and she leaned her head against his chest and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Hey, munchkin. You've got to wake up silly girl. You're never going to sleep for Daddy and I tonight." Blaine cooed. As they proceeded down the aisles, the same woman followed. She never seemed to take her eyes off of them. When Kurt and Blaine stepped away for a moment, just a little way down the aisle to get cookies the woman wandered over to the cart where Addie stood with Gracie.

"Hi sweetheart." She said. Addie looked down. "It's okay. You can talk to me." Addie shook her head. "Do those men, who you were with, ever touch you? In a bad way?" she asked. Addie looked confused. What did she mean by touch her? Blaine and Kurt turned back to where the cart was and saw the woman and hurried over.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said loudly as he picked Addie up.

"The question is what do you think you're doing?" the woman yelled back.

"What do you mean? You are the one harassing my daughter who is nearly in tears." Kurt replied.

"I was just making sure that you and you are not hurting this little girl." She said pointing at Blaine and Kurt. "People like you are sinners. You defy the Lord and this lifestyle you live is a sin." She replied. Both Blaine and Kurt were speechless.

"Listen lady. You need to get out of here now. The way that my HUSBAND and I raise our children is none of your concern. We love our kids and would never subject them to your homophobic views. Now, you are upsetting my family and you need to leave us alone." Blaine replied calmly. The woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm right about your kind. I'll be the one smiling up from Heaven, while you and your children burn in hell." The woman replied before walking away with her cart. Addie was nestled into Kurt's shoulder, while Gracie sat in the seat of the cart still unaware what had really happened.

"Come on. Let's go." Blaine said. "We are getting cupcakes and leaving. I don't want to stay in the same store as that woman." Kurt nodded and set Addie down0. She locked hands with him and they grabbed what they needed and left the store. It was the first time that Addie had gone through an event like that, and it surely wouldn't be her last. But, if one thing was for sure Kurt and Blaine would both do everything in their power to limit those accidents and to save their children from the heartache from people who just simply did not understand.


	13. Care

Kurt and Blaine had some of the best neighbors ever in New York. Robert and Jillian Fredrick's were newlyweds. Jillian was a preschool teacher and Robert was a physical therapist. They both adored Addie and Gracie. A month after living there, they adopted a puppy. She was a Golden retriever named Rosie. Both Blaine and the girls were in Heaven. Blaine had always wanted a dog, but his parents never let him. Kurt on the other hand never felt that way. Dogs were drooling, shedding monsters out to kill all of his designer clothing and shoes. So, when Jillian and Robert asked them to watch Rosie for a week while they were on vacation, the answers were mixed.

"Kurt, come on! It's only for a week and she's such a good dog." Blaine argued.

"But, we're busy this week. I don't have time to take care of a dog too." Kurt replied.

"You don't have to! The girls and I will do everything." Blaine retorted. Kurt sigh when Addie chimed in.

"Yeah Daddy! We can do it." She said with a big ambitious grin on her face. "Please." She begged as she used her puppy dog eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you can take care of the dog." He said.

"Yay!" Addie yelled as she reached over and high-fived Blaine. He texted Jillian and let her know that they could watch Rosie. A few days later Jillian and Robert left for Vacation and Blaine and Addie started their job. When they went in Rosie was in her crate. Blaine unlatched he lock and Rosie ran out and jumped on top of Blaine.

"Oh! Hey good girl." Blaine said with a laugh as he tried to push Rosie off of his lap. He lifted her off his lap and set her on the ground. "Addie, come help me get Rosie's food." Blaine said. Addie nodded and hurried over. Blaine read the directions left on the counter. "Okay, the directions say that she gets two cups of food. Can you do that?" Blaine asked. Addie nodded and scoop two cups of dog food into a large bowl and then set it on the ground. Rosie ran over and immediately started eating.

"Look Dad! I did it." Addie said proudly.

"Good job sweetie." Blaine replied. After Rosie was done eating she jumped playfully onto Addie's legs. She laughed and picked up her rope toy. Addie help on to one end and the Rosie tugged forcefully on the other. Blaine smiled at the sight. Seeing Addie this happy just made him smile. Blaine had made up his mind. He needed to convince Kurt to get a dog. A dog would be a great addition to the family.


	14. Frail

As time passed neither Kurt nor Blaine wanted to admit that they were getting older. They still believed that they were the same seventeen year olds that they were when they first met. Obviously, mentally they both had matured and become more responsible, but they both hoped that physically they were the same, even though they weren't. One day Blaine and Kurt were moving Addie's furniture back into her room. She had decided that she no longer like her blue walls and desired a new color for her room. She chose purple, so Kurt and Blaine had painted it for her. They were moving her very heavy dresser when Blaine felt something jar in his back.

"Ow! Kurt, I need to put this down!" He said quickly. Kurt reacted and soon enough the dresser was on the ground.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kurt asked as he hurried over to him. Blaine was bent over and had a hand on his lower back.

"Something moved or pulled in my back. It really hurts." Blaine said. Kurt helped him over to the couch and helped him sit down.

"Stay here. I'll go and get a heating pad for your back." Kurt replied as he walked down the hallway to the closet. He grabbed the heating pad and then walked back down to Blaine. He plugged the heating pad in and tried to slip it under his back. Blaine grimaced as he tried to move it.

"What do you think you did to it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. The dresser was really heavy and I was just trying to get to Addie's room. My back has been giving me trouble lately." Blaine whined. Kurt giggled to himself. "What?" Blaine said defensively.

"You're getting old." Kurt laughed.

"Hey don't talk! I know all about your hair appointments to get those grey hairs dyed." Blaine retorted.

"Oh! You did not just go there." Kurt said loudly.

"If you want to play the frail old man game, I can play too." Blaine remarked.

"I'd rather not." Kurt said as he sat down on the couch next to Blaine. "Even when you're a little old man, you'll still be my little old man." Kurt replied with a smile. Blaine smiled back, but could see Kurt was holding something back.

"What is it? I know you to well." Blaine replied.

"If you mention my hair appointments again I will throw away all of your hair gel and burn your bow ties." He replied.

"Well, okay… then." Blaine said. "Hair appointments equal no no. I must do this if only to save the lives of my bowties and hair gel." He said with laugh. Kurt rolled his eyes and nestled deep into his shoulder as they continued to gracefully age on the couch.


	15. The End

Over the years, Addie had gotten better at dealing with nightmares. It wasn't very often that she wandered into Kurt and Blaine's room. She usually just grabbed her Ipod that she'd gotten for her birthday and went on that until she forgot about the dream or fell asleep again. Gracie on the other hand was a different story. She was almost three and Kurt and Blaine had just gotten her a "big girl bed". She was a frequent flyer in their bedroom. She would walk in and cry silently at their bedside until one of them woke up. This night, Blaine woke up. Kurt had to go into work early the next morning so he could put her back to bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream." She cried. Blaine sighed and picked her up. She nestled her head into his shoulder and gripped onto him tightly. Blaine walked out of their bedroom and down the hallway to Gracie's room. He set her down in her bed and tucked her back in and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Go back to sleep. It's okay. I was just a dream" Blaine said in a tired voice. Gracie grabbed onto his shirt and held on for dear life.

"No dada! Don't go!" She cried. Blaine sat down on the bed and held her.

"Shh shh, it's okay." Blaine said. "What's got you so afraid?" he asked.

"Monsters." Gracie said quietly.

"Monsters, huh." Blaine said. "How about I check your room to make sure it's clear?" Gracie shook her head yes. Blaine got up from the bed and peeked down underneath it. "Nope, no monsters here." He replied. He walked over to the windows and looked under the curtains. "Nope." He said. Then he went into the closet. "Nope no monsters in here." Blaine said as he walked in the closet. "Well, now there is." He said with a smile. That got Gracie to smile.

"Dada, this isn't Monster's Inc. and you're not a monster." Gracie replied.

"Your right. I am not." Blaine replied with a laugh. He pressed a kiss to her head and was about to leave when he heard a soft little "dada, please". Gracie still looked scared.

"How about I read you a story? Would that make you feel better?" he asked. She nodded. Blaine went over to her bookshelf and grabbed a book. He sat down on the rocking chair next to her bed and began to read. Page by page, Gracie's eyelids got heavier and soon enough she was asleep.

"And, The End." Blaine said as he closed the book. He was glad she was finally asleep and that he could finally go back to sleep too.


	16. Three

Tantrums were never fun for any parent, but in a three year old they were always bound to happen. Gracie was not an acceptation to this. She had inherited Blaine's temper and wasn't afraid to show it. Addie was sitting on the couch listening to her IPod when Gracie wandered her way over.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Listening to music." Addie replied.

"Can I listen?" Gracie said as she tried to grab the headphone from Addie's ear. Addie swatted her hand down.

"No Gracie! Leave me alone." She said.

"But I want to listen!" Gracie said as she stamped her foot.

"No!" Addie yelled. "Daddy, Gracie is bothering me!" She yelled to Kurt. Kurt stopped washing the dish he was washing and set it down and walked into the living room.

"Gracie, leave your sister alone." He said.

"No!" Gracie yelled back. Kurt was shocked. Gracie knew not to mouth off.

"You better watch your mouth little girl." Kurt said. Gracie stomped her foot and stuck out her tongue and then slapped Addie on the leg. "That's it." Kurt said. He walked over to Gracie and picked her up by her arm pits. She kicked and screamed as Kurt carried her into the kitchen. He sat her on a chair in the corner of the room. "Gracelyn Elizabeth, it is not okay act like a brat and it is not okay to hit your sister." Kurt said. "You will sit here for three minutes. You're in time out." He replied. Gracie stuck her lip out and pouted. Kurt went back to washing dishes after he set three minutes on the timer. When the timer finally beeped Kurt went over to Gracie and knelt down next to her.

"Can you tell me why I put you in time out?" Kurt asked in a parental tone.

"Because I was bad." Gracie said.

"What did you do that was bad?" Kurt said.

"I was mean to you and I hit sissy." Gracie said. Kurt nodded.

"What do you think you should say?" he asked.

"Say sorry," Gracie said. Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry Daddy." She replied.

"I forgive you." Kurt replied. "Now, go say sorry to sissy." Gracie walked over to Addie who was still on the couch and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry sissy." She said quietly. Addie hugged her back.

"It's okay I forgive you." Addie replied. "Here, you can listen now too." She said as she handed one of the headphones to Gracie. Kurt smiled. It was nice to see the girls being so nice to each other, but it wouldn't last. There may be a period called the terrible twos, but in his mind the tantrum threes was a whole lot worse.


	17. Never

Both Kurt and Blaine loved their children. They had their flaws, but in the long run, they loved them. Sometimes, they pushed their buttons though. Addie was on the living room floor watching Dance Moms when Blaine yelled for her.

"Addie! Come and empty the dishwasher." Blaine yelled.

"In a second! I'm watching Dance Moms." She yelled back.

"No, Addie. Now please. We have to run to the store." Blaine said back.

"It's almost over." She replied.

"Addie, no. Now!" Blaine said, but Addie ignored him. "Adeline Faith, did you hear me?" he said loudly.

"Yes! Shut Up! I heard you." She said in a bratty little voice. Blaine's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Get to your room now! I never want to hear you say that again. Now go!" Blaine yelled. Addie scowled and then stomped off to her room and slammed the door. Blaine rolled his eyes and slouched down on the couch. He heard the door open and saw Kurt walk into the apartment.

"What are you doing home?" Blaine asked.

"Isabelle sent us home early." He replied. "Why do you look so pissed off?"

"Because Kurt, our daughter just told me to shut up." Blaine said.

"I really hope you mean Addie." Kurt said.

"Yes! I mean Addie." Blaine replied.

"Good. I know Gracie is sassy, but I'm not ready for her to be saying stuff like that." He replied with laugh.

"Kurt, this isn't funny." Blaine said angrily.

"Okay, take a deep breath. I'll go and talk to her." Kurt replied as he sat his bag down and walked down the hallway to Addie's bedroom. He knocked on the door and found Addie lying on her stomach on her bed pouting.

"So, I heard you said some not nice words to your Dad." Kurt said. Addie nodded, but she didn't look up. "Why did you say that?" he asked.

"I just wanted to finish watching my show. He was being annoying. I heard him and I was going to empty the dishwasher in a minute." Addie replied.

"I understand that, but when Dad or I tells you to do something you have to do it. We're in charge, not you." Kurt replied. "You need to go and apologize to your Dad because he is very upset with you and then empty dishwasher or you lose allowance for this week." He replied. Addie nodded her head and then walked out of her room and over to Blaine.

"I'm sorry I told you to shut up, Dad." She said. He nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then she walked into the kitchen and emptied the dishwasher like she was told. They both knew that "shut up" was only the beginning of the foul language to leave Addie's mouth. Neither of them had very clean mouths, but they tried to censor themselves around the girls. They could only hope that her mouth would never be as bad as either of theirs was.


	18. Midnight

New Year's Eve was one of Addie's favorite holidays. She loved getting to spend the night partying with her family and her friends and she got to stay up past midnight. For a nine year old that was pretty exciting. This year it was Kurt and Blaine's turn to host the New Year's Eve party. All four of them were excited. They hadn't seen the rest of the New Directions in over a year and were happy to be back together. At 4:00 people started showing up. Finn and Rachel were first to show up with their little girl Emily, who was four. Kurt pulled Rachel into a giant hug and then Finn also.

"Well, look at you Miss Emily! You're so big." He said. Emily smiled and hid behind Rachel's leg. How Rachel Berry had given birth to a shy child was a mystery. The doorbell rang again and it was Mike and Tina. They had recently gotten back together, but weren't really ready to be called a couple again. Behind them was Artie and Puck who was making it very well in the film industry as a dynamic duo. Mercedes arrived next with her four year old son Parker. Mercedes had been married to a dancer she had worked with on one of her albums. She was lucky enough to get Parker out of the relationship, but the marriage itself was a disaster. She was divorced now. Sam also was divorced, but he also had gotten blessed with two miracles. Tara was four and Liam was two. They both looked like their father and luckily had gotten his personality as well. Their mother had a drug problem and for the best interest of the kids Sam had divorced her and taken both of them. The last to arrive was Santana and Brittany with their two children, Mason, who was three and Isabella, who was one. Mason was carried by Brittany and Isabella was carried by Santana. Each child was the spitting image of their biological mother. The night began and everyone was having a great time. The adults were content to sit around, drink, and reminisce. The kids ran around and played different games. Although Addie was five or more years older than the other kids she was happy to watch all of them and be the leader. Around 11:50 most of the kids were hitting a wall. Gracie was sprawled out in Blaine's lap trying to keep her eyes open. Liam, being only two and Isabella, being only one, had fallen asleep so much earlier. The only ones that remained awake were Addie, Emily, Mason, Parker, and Tara. They were putting on hats, tiaras, necklaces, and grabbing noise makers. Then they crowded around the TV and watched as music groups performed in Times Square not too far away and Ryan Seacrest counted down the last minute. The rest of the adults gathered near the kids and counted down with them.

"5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" They all screamed as the clock struck midnight. They all began hugging and kissing as the sounds of Auld Lang Syne played over the speakers. It had been a great New Year's Eve and they couldn't wait to do it again next year.


	19. Promise

In the beginning of their second year living in New York, Blaine had started taking classes at NYU. He had quit his job at the bar and was just working at American Eagle. Kurt was doing extremely well at Vogue so they had plenty of money. They had even splurged and signed both of the girls up for dance classes. With Blaine's classes, Kurt's work, Blaine's work, school for the girls, and dance class, they were really busy and sometimes things tended to conflict.

"Dad!" Addie yelled as she ran into the living room. Blaine was on his laptop writing a paper for his history of music class.

"What baby doll?" he asked as he looked up from his computer screen.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" she asked. Blaine smiled. He knew it was her and Gracie's first dance recital.

"I don't know. Saturday?" Blaine said with a laughed

"Dad!" Addie said as she stamped her foot.

"Okay calm down! I know it's your first dance recital." Blaine replied.

"You're coming right?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm coming!" Blaine said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Pinky promise?" she asked. Blaine smiled and linked pinkies with Addie.

"I pinky promise." He replied. Addie smiled and then went off to play. Then next morning Blaine had an early class, but it would be over before the recital started.

"Okay, Class, hand in your papers." The professor said at the end of the class. Blaine opened up his bag and looked for his report, but it wasn't there. He must have forgotten it at home and he was panicking. He walked up to Professor Kingley's desk.

"Sir, I forgot my paper at home." Blaine said nervously.

"Mr. Anderson, you know I don't accept late assignments." Professor Kingley stated.

"What would this do to my grade?" Blaine asked.

"Well, you have an A- and this report is half your grade." He said. "So, this will most like drop you to a C-"

"Sir, is there any way I could make it up." Blaine pleaded.

"Well, I'm going to be here until eight o'clock grading papers, so if you can write a new one in that amount of time. I will still accept it." He said.

"I…I have somewhere to be today actually." Blaine stuttered.

"It's your grade Mr. Anderson." Professor Kingley. Blaine sighed. He really couldn't afford to get that kind of grade in this class.

"Okay sir, I'll work on the report here." He replied. He sat down at one of the desks after grabbing a laptop and sat down. As the time got closer and closer to six o'clock Blaine tried to write as quickly as he could. At 6:45, he finished. He quickly printed it out and handed it to Professor Kingley. Then he rushed out to his car. Of course, there was traffic though. When he finally got to the recital hall, it was over. He walked down to where Kurt, Addie, Grace, and Finn, Rachel, and Emily were standing.

"Hi girls." He said hesitantly.

"Why weren't you here?" Addie asked.

"I got stuck at school honey." Blaine replied.

"I messed up because I couldn't find you. You said you'd be here." Addie cried. "I want to leave." She said to Kurt. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Gracie, honey come give me a hug. You look beautiful." He said. Gracie shook her head and ran to Kurt. He picked her up and she nestled her head in his shoulder.

"I'll see you at home." He mouthed to Blaine. Blaine nodded. He felt horrible. He had broken his promise and in the process broken his little girls' hearts.


	20. Fight

Blaine had gone home four hours after Kurt and the girls. He went to a bar. He rarely went to bars, but tonight he just needed a break. When he did finally get home he opened the door quietly and tried to sneak into their bedroom, but someone was already waiting for him. Kurt turned on the light and was sitting on the couch.

"Holy shit! Kurt, you scared me!" He said.

"Where the hell were you?" Kurt growled.

"I just need a break. I couldn't come home and see the girls disappointed faces." Blaine replied.

"You still didn't answer my question." Kurt said as he got up and walked over to Blaine. As he got closer he smelled something. "You reek of alcohol. Did you got to a bar?" he asked.

"I…I only had one beer." Blaine stammered.

"Where have I heard that before?" Kurt said.

"Listen, I just needed a break. Today was stressful for me. I had to do that stupid essay over again and I was the one who let the girls down." Blaine replied.

"Oh really! You had a stressful day! I was the one who had to clean up after your mess. Did you have to get two girls ready for a recital all by yourself? Or how about answering the same "Where is dad?" question over and over again? Did you have to comfort Addie when she messed up her dance because she was looking for you? No! You didn't! I did all of that!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't afford to get a C- minus in that class." Blaine said. "I can't be a freaking American Eagle worker forever. It is literally killing me. You can't be the only successful one Kurt. I deserve to be happy too!" he yelled.

"You know what? I can't even deal with you tonight." Kurt said. He stomped into the bedroom and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. Then he walked back out and threw it at Blaine's face. "Have fun on the couch." Kurt said with a scowl. Then he walked back down the hall and slammed the door. Around the corner little ears were listening. Addie tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. Ever since her daddies had been together, they had never fought like that. She wondered if that meant they were getting a divorce. Her friend, Jenny's parents had gotten divorced and now she barely saw her dad. Addie couldn't even fathom the thought of not seeing either of her daddies. She didn't want to be separated from Gracie either. Yes, she was annoying sometimes, but she loved her and she was her sister. Despite the fact that she was still really mad at him, Addie wandered out of her room and went over to Blaine on the couch. She tapped his shoulder. Blaine flinched and woke up confused.

"Addie? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?" She asked blatantly.

"What? No! Of course, not! Daddy and I just had a fight." Blaine replied. He patted his lap and signaled for her to sit on his lap. "You need to know honey, that your daddy and I love each other. We had a fight, but we still love each other.

"Were you fighting over Gracie and me?" Addie asked. "Because we were mad at you?"

"No, sweetie. It was something different. I am so sorry that I missed your recital and I know you're still mad." Blaine said.

"I don't understand why you weren't there." Addie said softly.

"Sometimes people make mistakes, that a very bad choices, even daddies. Today I made a very bad choice." Blaine said. "Do you think you could forgive me?" Addie looked hesitant but she nodded. Blaine smiled and pulled her in closer. She snuggled into his chest and they fell asleep. The next morning Kurt walked out of his room and saw Blaine and Addie on the couch. He smiled. If Addie could forgive him, he decided he could too.


	21. Pollen

"Achoo!" Blaine sneezed. He could not believe how bad his allergies were today. He may have not had specific allergies, but he had the worst seasonal allergies imaginable. Of course, today was the day that he, Kurt, and the girls were going on a picnic in central park. It was his way of saying sorry for missing their recital. Kurt had already prepared the lunch and was getting Gracie dressed. Blaine was frantically searching through the bathroom cabinet for his allergy medication, but he couldn't find it. He was going to be absolutely miserable, but he couldn't skip out on the picnic and disappoint the girls once again. So, he grabbed a travel pack of tissues and stuffed them in his pocket. Gracie came down the hallway and ran into his arms. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, can we go on the swings at the park?" she asked.

"Of course we can baby doll." Blaine replied. Gracie gave him a huge cheesy smile. After Kurt and Addie were ready they all got in the car and headed to the park. When they got there both Addie and Gracie immediately wanted to play at the park and went running. Both Blaine and Kurt had to run to catch them.

"Lunch first, then you guys can play." Kurt said. The girls reluctantly nodded. They sat down on the blanket and Kurt began laying out the food. Blaine felt his nose tickling again and he tried to discreetly sneeze into his shoulder.

"Bless you daddy." Addie said.

"Thank you." He replied as he dug a tissue out of his pocket and blew his nose. They continued to eat and Blaine's allergies just got worse. His eyes were tearing up and were really itchy. By the time they took the girl's down to the playground he was a mess. He sneezed every few minutes and he could barely see. Kurt looked over to him.

"Honey, why don't we head home? You look horrible. Did you take your allergy medication today?" he asked.

"I couldn't find it." Blaine said as he sneezed into his elbow.

"Okay, we need to get you home." Kurt said. "Girls come on." He yelled.

"No, I don't want to disappoint them." Blaine pleaded.

"You're miserable. They'll get over it." Kurt replied. They all got in the car and headed home. Blaine rested his head on the window. He felt so bad about cutting their picnic short.

"I'm sorry about cutting our picnic short girls." Blaine said in a nasal voice.

"It's okay daddy. You don't feel good." Addie said. "We understand."

"Thanks baby." Blaine said with a smile. He was glad that the girls had finally forgiven him. This allergy attack was worth it to see their smiling faces.


	22. Embarrassment

One of the most embarrassing moments for a kid at school is throwing up during class. It's disgusting when it happens and it's an occasional that will most likely be talked about for the rest of the week. For Addie it was just like that. It was a Friday morning just before school. Her stomach was rolling with waves of nausea. She sat down at table for breakfast and the mere thought of food made her want to puke.

"Daddy, I don't feel very good." Addie said. Kurt frowned and walked over to her. He felt her forehead, but she didn't feel too warm.

"You don't have a fever. What hurts?" he asked.

"My stomach." She said. Kurt walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the Pepto-Bismol and grabbed two tablets.

"Here honey, take these. They should make your belly feel better." Kurt said. Addie took them from his hands and swallowed them.

"Go get you backpack. We have to get to school." Kurt said. Addie nodded, but her stomach still hurt. Once at school the pain didn't subside. Addie rested her now feverish head on her desk. She couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying because her stomach hurt so much.

"Adeline, are you paying attention?" her teacher Mrs. Lang asked.

"Yes, but I don't feel very good." She replied as she felt vomit rising in her throat. She lifted her head from her desk and threw up all over the floor next to her desk. The kids around her jumped back and everyone stared. Addie kept staring down as Mrs. Lang ran over with a trashcan. She rubbed Addie back as she threw up into the trashcan.

"It's okay." She soothed.

"I want my daddies." She said quietly.

"We'll get you down to the nurse's office and we'll call them, okay?" Mrs. Lang said. "Class, I want you to go into the hallway while I get a janitor and take Addie to the nurse." She walked Addie out with the trashcan held under her chin. The nurse really couldn't do anything for her so they called Kurt at work and he came. Addie was sitting in the office with the trashcan still on her lap.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I thought you were okay." Kurt said as he pulled Addie into a hug. "Let's go home." She nodded and stood up. When they got to the car she crawled into her car seat and Kurt got into the driver's seat. The ride home was silent. Kurt looked back and silent tears were running down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong? Do you need to throw up again? I'll pull over." Kurt asked.

"Everyone was staring at me and I heard people whispering." She cried.

"It's okay. You can help the fact that you feel sick. People will forget by tomorrow." Kurt reasoned.

"No they won't. It was so embarrassing." She cried.

"Would it make you feel better if we cuddled on the couch and watched Disney movies when we get home?" he asked. She nodded. Kurt understood how embarrassing that could be. He threw up in elementary school when he was younger and it was really embarrassing. Burt had picked him up and then taken him home. He watched movies with him and it did make him feel better. Hopefully it would make Addie feel so much better too.


	23. Alcohol

Being a daddy was a part of Kurt's life that he loved. He loved cheering for his girls and cuddling them, but sometimes he needed some alone time where he wasn't a daddy and he was just Kurt. Isabelle was having a party to celebrate the month's record breaking sale of the magazine. But Kurt was hesitant to go.

"Blaine, I can't go. Addie needs help with her spelling words and has a math quiz tomorrow. Gracie has to finish her project for school and I need to make cookies for the school bake sale tomorrow." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you deserve it. I can help Addie study and I'm good with glitter and coloring. Gracie's project will be in great hands. I can also bake…I told you that right?" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Do you really think you can do it?" Kurt said.

"Come on! Give me some credit. I was a dad before I even met you! I think Addie turned out awesome!" Blaine said. "Right Add!"

"Daddy, don't leave! Dad will set the house on fire." Addie yelled with a laugh.

"Thanks so much for the vote of confidence. Add." Blaine yelled back. "Kurt, I'm serious. We'll be fine." Kurt hesitated for a moment.

"Blaine, I am trusting you with my babies. I will kill you if something happens to them." He warned. Then he turned to Addie and Gracie who were watching TV on the couch. "Girls, come give me hug goodbye." They walked over and he pulled each of them into a hug.

"Don't drink too much alcohol, Daddy." Gracie said.

"Gracelyn Elizabeth, where did you hear that word?" Kurt scolded.

"From Addie" Gracie said.

"Adeline!" Kurt yelled.

"Don't look at me. I caught Dad drinking a beer. He explained the whole thing to me when he said I couldn't have a sip." Addie replied. Kurt gaped over at Blaine who stood guilty by the table.

"This is the man I'm leaving my children with." Kurt mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry Daddy. I promise to keep an eye on Dad." Addie said. Kurt smiled and bent down and kissed her.

"Fine, I'm going to go." Kurt said. "Addie you're in charge." He said as he closed the door. He had really done it. He hadn't been out in over a year. This was going to be interesting. When he got there he could tell that Isabelle was already drunk.

"KURT! You made it!" she yelled and she staggered her way over to him. "Bartender! Get him a drink!" she yelled.

"Oh no Isabelle, I'm okay really?" Kurt tried to say.

"Have some fun Kurt!" she said as she shoved a drink into his hand. This was most likely his only night out for a while. He might as well make the best of it. He down the drink and after that he just kept downing drink after drink. By the time he left the party he didn't know what his name was, but somehow he made it home. Blaine was asleep on the couch with his laptop on his lap, when the front door slammed.

"Kurt…" he muttered sleeplily.

"Oh Blaine! Did you know how much fun alcohol is? It's awesome!" he said rather loudly.

"Shh shh, the girls are sleeping." Blaine said.

"No Blaine you just don't understand. Alcohol is so much fun!" Kurt said. We should drink alcohol more often." Kurt slurred.

"Okay honey, I promise we'll drink alcohol tomorrow okay? Blaine said as he turned Kurt in the direction of their bedroom. "For now, let's just go to bed."

"Okay, but you promised! Alcohol tomorrow. Maybe the kids can even have some because it's just amazing." Kurt said. Blaine laughed. He could not believe that this was his husband.

"We'll see okay?" Blaine said. "Now go to sleep." He said as he placed a kiss onto Kurt's forehead. Kurt settled into bed and fell asleep…or rather passed out. The next morning Blaine got the girls up for school while Kurt was still sleeping. He got their breakfast and they were all eating at the table when the heard footstep run across the hall and the bathroom door slam. Blaine sighed and got up. He filled a glass with water and grabbed two Motrin's.

"Dad, Is Daddy sick?" Gracie asked.

"No, he'll be fine later. Just be quiet because he's going to have a very bad headache." Blaine said.

"Is Daddy hung over?" she asked.

"How do you even know what that word means?" Blaine said in awe.

"Dad, I five and I watch TV. It's not that hard to understand." She said in as sassy little voice. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You are definitely your father's daughter." He mumbled as he walked down the hallway. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kurt, can I come in?" he asked. He heard a moan which he took a yes. Kurt was hanging over the toilet. The bathroom reeked of vomit.

"God my head hurts so badly." Kurt moaned. "Alcohol is bad, very, very bad." Blaine laughed.

"That's not what you said last night." He said.

"What?" Kurt moaned.

"You were talking about how much you loved alcohol. You even wanted to give the girls some. I decided against that. Who's the responsible parent now?" he teased.

"Shut up." Kurt groaned. "Oh god not again." Kurt lurched over the toilet and gagged. Blaine sat behind him and rubbed his back.

"Shh it's okay. Get it all out." Blaine said. Eventually Kurt stopped dry-heaving and slouched back into Blaine.

"I think I like being Daddy Kurt way better than I like being fun Kurt." He said. "At least with Daddy Kurt, I'm not puking my guts out and trying not to claw my eyes out because my headache is so bad." Blaine smiled.

"Any Kurt you want to be is fine with me, as long as you're my Kurt." He said. Kurt smiled and looked at him.

"I love you. You're a good dad too." He said.


	24. Mask

Blaine was a man who tried to be strong in any situation. He often wore this tough guy mask, but there were moments when his mask fell apart and he fell to pieces. A phone call interrupted breakfast on morning. Blaine got up from his bowl of cereal to answer it.

"Hello." He said. "Oh, Hi Cooper." There was a few minutes of silence as Blaine listened to Cooper talk. "Okay, I'll talk to you later." He said in a quiet voice and hung up the phone. "I'll be right back guys." He said to them and then disappeared into their bedroom.

"I'll be right back. " Kurt said to Addie and Gracie. He walked into the bedroom and Blaine was sitting on their bed staring out the window.

"Honey, what's wrong? What did Cooper say?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked down.

"He…He called to tell me that our grandfather died." Blaine said quietly. "He had stage four liver cancer. It was only a matter of time."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Kurt said. "Were you two close?' he asked.

"When I was little, we were, but I haven't seen him in a few years." Blaine replied. Kurt sat down on the bed next to him. He tried to pull him into a comforting hug, but Blaine pulled away. "I have a class. I need to go." He said.

"Okay, well. I'll see you later okay." Kurt said loudly, but Blaine didn't answer him. He knew Blaine. He was hurting and there was no way he was going to let the girls see him fall apart. So, Kurt called Rachel and arranged for the girls to sleep over at their house for the night. That way it would just be the two of them tonight. When Blaine got home, he looked worse. His eyes were slightly red, like he had already been crying.

"Hi. Where are the girls?" he asked.

"They're at Finn and Rachel's house tonight." Kurt replied. "Why don't you come sit by me?" he said as he motioned for Blaine to join him on the couch. "Drop you mask.' He said.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine said. "I don't have a mask."

"Put down your tough guy mask." Kurt replied. "I know you're not okay. It's okay to be upset about your grandfather."

"I'm fffine." Blaine said as tears began forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh honey, come here." Kurt said. Blaine collapsed into his chest in a fit of sobs. "It's okay." Kurt said as he rubbed Blaine's back,

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Blaine cried. "Why didn't anyone tell me he was so sick?"

"I don't know honey." Kurt said. "I don't know." He said as he rocked Blaine back and forth in his arms. Blaine eventually stopped sobbing, but he stayed cuddled in Kurt's lap. They watched a movie and then fell asleep. Tomorrow they would make plans to fly out for the funeral, but for now they were content.


	25. Mistake

Another pregnancy was not something that Rachel had planned. She had a wonderful husband, a beautiful baby girl, and an amazing career. Having another baby was never something she had wanted, but Mother Nature hadn't been so kind. The dreaded little blue plus sign had made an appearance. Nine month later she was giving birth to a baby girl. She had already kicked Finn out of the delivery room and she was only at three centimeters. Now, he, Blaine, and all of the kids were sitting in the waiting room. Kurt was the only one left.

"Oh shit, I forgot how much this hurt." She moaned as she reached out for Kurt's hand. Rachel squeezed even tighter.

"Oww, Okay Rach, I need my hand." Kurt said.

"Do not talk to me about pain Kurt! Until a child leaves your vagina don't talk to me." Rachel said loudly as she breathed through a contraction.

"Don't have a vagina, but okay…" Kurt muttered.

"I didn't even want this baby." Rachel said.

"I know, but it'll be worth it once you have that baby in your arms." Kurt said. "You'll want her then and she'll be all that you can think about."

"I know… but…Kurt it really hurts." She cried. He stroked her hair.

"I know. Just breathe through the contractions. It'll be okay." He replied. Rachel flopped her head back onto the pillow and groaned. Nine excruciating hours later Rachel was finally at ten centimeters and ready to push. She had allowed Finn back into the room and now both he and Kurt were holding her hand.

"Come on Rachel! Give me one more push." The doctor said. Rachel bared down and loud cries echoes through the room. "And here's your beautiful baby girl." The doctor announced as she placed the baby onto Rachel's chest.

"Oh! Hello baby girl." Rachel cried happily. She looked over to Finn. "Caroline Shelby Hudson" He nodded and smiled. She tried to hand the baby to Finn, but he said no.

"Kurt, you hold her. You were here for most of the labor. I'll go get Blaine and the girls." He replied before leaving the room. Rachel handed Caroline over to Kurt.

"Oh, she's so little. I haven't held a baby this little since Gracie." He said. "You're so beautiful. You look just like your mommy." He said. The door opened and Addie, Gracie, Emily, and Blaine followed by Finn came in. Emily held her baby sister first and the Addie and Gracie got to hold Caroline. Then it was Blaine's turn. He had a huge grin on his face as soon as Caroline was placed in his arms.

"Oh, I miss this, holding a baby this small." He said, his eyes never wavering from her perfect angelic little face. "Look at those pretty blue eyes." He cooed. I hope she keeps those and their not just baby eyes." He said to Rachel. Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine interact with Caroline. He missed that part of their life, but was glad that they could finally move onto more mature things in their life….or at least he thought they could.


	26. Suspicion

Over the past few days Kurt could noticed Blaine dropping weird hints. Every single baby they passed, he just had to stop and see them. He also made them go down the baby isles in stores. Kurt could tell that he wanted another baby. Kurt was hesitant though. Even though Blaine was graduating from college and they would be a two income family, their life was so busy. They had the girls to think about and what about space? They couldn't afford to move. He wouldn't know unless he asked though. One night in bed Kurt scooted close to Blaine.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." Blaine replied.

"Do…do you want to have another baby?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled, but he tried to hide it.

"I don't know. Do you?" Blaine said.

"Stop hiding your smile. I know you do." Kurt said.

"Okay, fine. You caught me." Blaine replied. "I really do want another baby. I miss the little clothes and all of the first moments. I miss holding a baby on my chest."

"I just don't know. We're so busy already." Kurt replied.

"I stayed home with Gracie. I can stay home again." Blaine pleaded. "Please…" he said as he used his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Kurt sighed. "We can have another baby."

"Kurt! I love you so much." Blaine said happily.

"Don't love me too much. You totally have all night time feedings." Kurt said. Blaine looked down, but then smiled.

"It'll be totally worth it." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the lips. The next morning they sat down with the girls on the couch.

"We have something to tell you." Kurt told them. They looked curious.

"Are we going to Disney World?" Gracie asked excitedly.

"It's like February, stupid. Why would we got to Disney World now?" Addie said.

"Hey! Don't call me stupid!" Gracie said.

"Girls, stop fighting right now!" Blaine said loudly. They both stopped. "Now, I think your Daddy had an announcement."

"Okay, Your Dad and I have decided that we want to have another baby, so you're going to have a new baby brother or sister." Kurt said. The girl's reactions were mixed. Gracie was immediately really happy.

"I'm not going to be the littlest anymore!" She said. Addie was kind of shocked at first, but she came around.

"Another sibling will be pretty cool. I can help a lot more this time." She said. "Are we going to adopt or use a surrogate?" Kurt and Blaine were a little shocked by her statement.

"Well, I'd assume we'd use a surrogate, but we haven't talk about that." Blaine said.

"Either way is cool." Addie said. "I'm excited!" she said. They started talking about baby names for the rest of the night. Even Gracie was coming up with some good names. Being a family felt amazing, but it would be so much better when the newest edition made their arrival.


	27. Disagreement

With the decision of a new baby hanging in the back of their minds, Life was pretty stressful. Because Blaine wasn't working yet, that meant that the majority of the housework was left to him. When Kurt came home one Friday night, he couldn't believe that his house was this disorganized. It looked like a hurricane had hit.

"Blaine!" he yelled as he plopped his bag down next to a pile of dirty clothes. Blaine came in from the living room. He was in a pair of plaid pajama pants and still had his glasses on. He hadn't even gelled his hair that day.

"Hey honey." He said as he placed his laptop on the couch to give Kurt a hug.

"Why does our house look like a cyclone hit it?" Kurt asked.

"Oh sorry… I started doing house work and then I remembered I had a paper for my history of music class that was due so I worked on that all day." He said guiltily.

"I thought our deal was that you'd do the house work while I was at work." Kurt said.

"I know but…" Blaine stuttered before Kurt interrupted him.

"How can we have another baby if you can't even handle this with two kids?" Kurt said rather loudly.

"I'm sorry. I just really had to finish that paper." Blaine replied. "I don't think this is really about me though. What happened at work today?" Kurt looked down.

"I just had a really bad day. Isabelle was sick so I was in charge and no one would listen to me." He said as he sat down on the couch next to Blaine "It was just really stressful." Blaine rubbed his back in sympathy.

"I'm sorry honey." He said. "That sucks."

"This is why the baby is going to be yours biologically. You can actually handle stress." Kurt mumbled.

"Wait, when did we decide that? I want another baby that looks like you." Blaine said.

"Blaine, Gracie is biologically mine. We did that last time." Kurt reminded him.

"I know that. Addie is biologically mine." Blaine said. "The score is one to one."

"But we didn't choose for Addie to be yours. I love her to death, but she's your baby. I want our baby that is biologically yours." Kurt said. "I want him or her to have your beautiful black curls and your voice and dance moves. God help that child if they were to get my dance moves."

"But, I want a child with your fashion sense and beautiful blue eyes and light brown perfect hair." Blaine said.

"I'm not budging. I want this for you Blaine." Kurt said. "Don't you want to make me happy?" he said with his puppy dog eyes.

"No not the face. Come on. That isn't fair." Blaine pleaded.

"Please?" Kurt pouted. Blaine finally caved.

"Fine. You get your way. Our new baby boy or girl can be mine biologically." Blaine said with a smiled. Kurt beamed back at him and pulled him into a tight hug. He couldn't wait for the new mini Blaine to arrive.


	28. Assignment

After contacting Amy, they had to start searching for a new surrogate. Amy had recently found out that she had ovarian cancer and she couldn't be a surrogate again. Both Blaine and Kurt were heartbroken for her. She was such a good surrogate and overall just a wonderful person. She had given them such a priceless gift and they would be forever grateful, but they need to find someone else to do that again. At the surrogacy agency, they were given a book with all of the possible choices and one night in bed they were going through it.

"I really like this one. She's a teacher and she has a beautiful voice." Blaine said.

"Blaine, she's about as pale as me. Do you want our child to have to worry about getting skin cancer like I did?" Kurt said and finished his statement with a slap to the back of Blaine's head.

"Oww! Okay!" Blaine whined. "I wasn't thinking."

"What about this one? She's a lawyer, so she's obviously smart and she's got has a really good health background." Kurt reasoned.

"She's 5'11." Blaine said.

"And…" Kurt questioned.

"That's tall!" Blaine said exasperated. Kurt smiled and laughed.

"Are you worried our baby's going to be taller than you?" Kurt giggled.

"No." Blaine pouted. Kurt smiled and snuggled into Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and turned the page. The next woman was beautiful. She had light brown hair and beautiful green eyes and her skin was a good shade of tan. She was a music professor, who used to be a Broadway performer. She was perfect. Her name was Jenna Kyles and she lived in New York City. There couldn't be a more perfect match. They both obviously had the same thought.

"She's perfect." Kurt said. Blaine smiled back and kissed him on the head. Tomorrow they would call the surrogacy agency and arrange to meet with her. Finally they had found a surrogate and they could check off another box on their list of things to do before their baby was finally in their arms.


	29. Purple

The first meeting with Jenna had gone great. She was such a nice woman and was very friendly to them. The implantation had gone great and Jenna was having a really good pregnancy, other than a few bad bouts of morning sickness. The whole Anderson-Hummel family was excited and they started to get the house ready. They still had all the baby proofing things left over from Gracie, so they didn't need to get any of that again. The nursery, which was Gracie's room, hadn't been a nursery in a while, but it was going to become one again. One thing that they hadn't told Addie and Gracie yet was that they were going to have to share a room for the time being. Eventually they were going to move, but they just couldn't at the moment. This discussion could go either way. Kurt and Blaine had the girls it down at the kitchen table.

"Girls, we have some bad news." Kurt said.

"Did something happened with the baby?" Gracie asked in a panicked tone.

"No honey, the baby is fine." Blaine replied.

"But, our bad news is because of the baby." Kurt said. "You two are going to have to share a room." The girls looked pissed.

"I don't want to share a room with her! She's like a baby!" Addie said loudly.

"I am not!" Gracie retorted. "I'm six years old!"

"You're still a baby." Addie yelled back and got up from the table. She stomped down the hallway and yelled, "I am not sharing a room with her" before slamming the door. Gracie, despite being mad at her, idolized her sister and did the same thing. Kurt sighed and slumped down in a chair.

"Well, that went well." Blaine said sarcastically. Kurt just frowned and slapped him on the arm. "What if we bribe them?" Blaine asked.

"With what?" Kurt said in a monotone voice.

"How about a room makeover? We'll make it look really nice and do whatever they want with it?" Blaine said.

"Anything is worth a try." Kurt muttered. They went to the girls rooms and politely asked both of them to come out. All they got was a big fat "No!" They both were losing their patience. They understood what the girls were feeling, but this wasn't a question anymore. It was happening.

"Adeline Faith and Gracelyn Elizabeth, if you are not out of your rooms by the time I count to three both of you are in big trouble and you're losing TV for two weeks." Blaine said loudly so both girls could hear. He tapped his foot and began counting. "3…2…" he counted. By two both doors had opened and both Addie and Gracie stomped out and plopped down on different ends of the couch while scowling faces.

"Now, this is not permanent, but it is happening. If one of you would like to sleep in the nursery, go ahead. Your Daddy and I thought that it would be more fun for the two of you to share a room rather than sleeping in a room with a crying baby." Blaine said. "Would either of you like to sleep with a crying baby?" They shook their hands. "We do realized that you both don't deserve this and we thank you for being good about it, so we'd like to let you redecorate you room." That brighten their faces.

"We can do whatever we want?" Addie asked.

"As long as it's responsible." Kurt said. "Why don't you guys decide on a color first?" he suggested.

"How about green?" Addie said.

"Eww no." Gracie replied. "How about pink?"

"I'm not sleeping in a pink room?" Addie said with a disgusted face.

"How about purple?" Blaine suggested. The girls both got big white smiles on their faces.

"I think we have a winner." Kurt replied. "Purple it is."


	30. June

Nine months went by so quickly and soon enough, Jenna looked like she was about to pop. "I can't wait to have this baby." She said with a smile as she sat on their couch.

"I can imagine." Kurt said. "You're going to pop soon. Your due date is tomorrow." He said with a laugh. Jenna grimaced and placed a hand on her stomach. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I think the baby wants to come a day early." She said. Kurt began to panic.

"Blaine! Jenna's in labor. Girls! Come on." Kurt yelled. "Okay…um… just keep calm." Jenna laughed.

"Kurt, I am calm. Do you need to sit down?" she said.

"No, I'm fine." Kurt said. Blaine and the girls walked calmly down the hallway.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked calmly. Jenna nodded and he helped her off the couch and down to the lobby. The ride to the car was mostly silent except for a few groans from Jenna. When they arrived at the hospital, a room was ready for them and they settled in. Jenna's labor was progressing really well and within just 4 hours she was at 10 centimeters. Kurt and Blaine each held one of her hands as she pushed.

"One more push Jenna." The doctor said.

"No, No! I can't." She cried.

"Yes, you can. Come on, just one last push." Blaine said softly. Jenna through her head back in exhaustion. She shook her head. "Come on Jenna, you can do it." She smiled and leaned forward and bared down. Then they heard long loud wails. The doctor brought the baby up and smiled.

"It's a boy." He said. Kurt ran around the bed and hugged Blaine.

"We have a son!" Kurt said happily, tears in his eyes." A nurse took the baby over and cleaned him off. She swaddled him in a blanket and placed a little blue hat on his head. Then she walked back over and placed him in Kurt's arms.

"Aww, you're so beautiful." He said softly. Blaine looked over this shoulder.

"This little one needs a name." he said.

"I only thought of girl names." Kurt said.

"How about Casey Alexander?" Blaine suggested. Kurt smiled.

"Where did you come up with that?" Kurt asked.

"I couldn't sleep a few nights ago and I was looking through your baby books. Casey means brave and Alexander means courage." He said.

"I love it." Kurt said. "Welcome to the world Casey Alexander Anderson-Hummel."


	31. Calculating

Kurt was ready to blow his brains out. Doing taxes was his absolute least favorite thing in the world, but he was the only one that could. Blaine was horrible at math. He had been working on it for so many hours that he wasn't even counting anymore. In the kitchen, he could hear Blaine giggling at Casey. Both Addie and Gracie had gone to friends' house for the night so it was just the three of them.

"Would you please stop torturing me?" Kurt moaned so that Blaine could hear him.

"What?" Blaine asked. "I'm not doing anything." He said as he walked into the living room.

"You are taunting me with your laugh." Kurt said as he turned around. He saw Blaine holding Casey in his arms. "Oh…and now you taunting me with our gorgeous baby." He moaned. "Just give me some baby time." He said with his arms out stretched.

"No, come on. You're almost finished." Blaine said. "I will let you have this baby for the rest of the night when you finish our taxes." Kurt stuck out his tongue and went back to work. Three hours later he finished. He tossed the papers in a file folder and went to go find Blaine and Casey. He found both of them in the nursery. Blaine was sitting in the rocking chair asleep while holding Casey's bottle loosely in his mouth. Casey was sucking on it happily making those little baby noises as he swallowed. Kurt walked over and took Casey from Blaine's loose arms. Casey scrunched up his nose and made a little whine when the bottle was taken from his mouth.

"Shh Shh Shh, its right here. Calm down." Kurt whispered with a laugh. As soon as the bottle was back in his mouth he stopped whining and sucked happily. "Daddy missed you today. He had to work with icky numbers all day." Casey stopped drinking and smiled. "Now you're laughing at me. That's not funny." Kurt cooed.

"It's probably just gas." Blaine sleepily mumbled from the rocking chair.

"I thought you were sleeping." Kurt said.

"Nope, just lazy." Blaine replied.

"Why are you tired? I did the taxes all day." Kurt said. "What did you do?"

"Have you ever taken care of a newborn baby for an entire day?" Blaine said. "It's harder than you think." He replied with a yawn.

"Whatever. I give you credit. I did finish the taxes though." Kurt said. "I am exhausted. Why don't we all just go to bed? Casey can sleep with us tonight. It would save us about four trips to his nursery tonight." Blaine nodded.

"Help me up." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"I am holding our son. Stand up yourself." Kurt said.

"Fine." Blaine said as he forced himself up from the chair. "Let's go to bed."


	32. Fall

Saying Gracie was outgoing child was not an understatement. She was constantly giving Kurt mini anxiety attacks that he swore was making his hair turn greyer by the second. Now she was trying to change his whole head turn grey. She had decided that she didn't like ballet and would rather do gymnastics. Blaine had be all for the idea, while Kurt was hesitant.

"Blaine, gymnasts get really bad injuries." Kurt said.

"She's not going to be an Olympian. They're just going to teach her flips and stuff. She's still only five." Blaine countered.

"But still honey…" Kurt began before Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, we have to let her experiment." Blaine replied. "She may really like it. Every sport comes with some risk of injuries." Kurt rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine, she can try it, but if she gets hurt it's on you." Kurt replied. The next day, Blaine took Gracie to the gymnastics center and enrolled her. She was so excited. They gave her a little purple leotard and she gladly put it on and joined the rest of the five year olds. From there, it was history. Now 3 months later, it was finally her first competition. All of the five year olds got to compete on floor and one of special activities. Of course, Gracie had chosen the bars which was one of the most dangerous activities. Kurt was an absolute wreck. He was sitting on the bleachers next to Kurt with Casey on his lap. His leg was bouncing up and down nervously which was making Casey giggle with delight.

"Stop worrying. I've seen her routine and she does it flawlessly." Blaine said as he reached out for Kurt's shaking hand. "She really has a talent for this.

"Don't say that." Kurt moaned. "Then she'll keep doing it and the tricks will get harder and more dangerous." Blaine laughed and took Casey off of his lap. Addie sat next to them.

"Seriously daddy, I do these kind of tricks in dance now. Do you worry this much about me?" she asked.

"Wait? You do tricks like this?" Kurt panicked.

"Whoops, you didn't know that." Addie replied quietly. Kurt went to speak but was interrupted by the announcer

"And now on bars, Gracelyn Anderson-Hummel." The heard over the speaker. Gracie walked up to the bars and jumped so that her hand grabbed onto the bars. She swung her feet so she built up motion. She swung in circles over the bar and then flew backwards and grabbed onto other bar. The last part of her routine was a flip. She began it a second to soon and then as she fell her head collided with the second bar. She landed on the mats and wasn't moving. Her coaches rushed over and Kurt pushed past all of the other parents on the bleachers. Addie, Blaine, and Casey followed shortly after. There was blood coming out from a cut that went down the back of her head.

"Daddy, it hurts." She cried.

"I know baby." Kurt soothed. The coaches called 911 and soon paramedics showed up. The placed a neck brace on her and loaded her onto the stretcher. Kurt went with her in the ambulance, while Blaine brought Addie and Casey in the van.

"It's okay if you don't want to do gymnastics anymore." Kurt said to Gracie in the ambulance.

"I still want to do gymnastics." Gracie said. "Gymnasts get hurt. I'm a gymnast now." She replied. Kurt sighed. His worst fear was coming true, but at least his daughter was happy. In the end, her injury wasn't bad. She didn't want stitches so they used special skin glue. She didn't even need to stay for observation.


	33. Cry

Crying seemed to be a common action in the Anderson-Hummel house. Being a three month old baby, Casey cried a lot. He was such a little scaredy cat sometimes. This day began as Kurt was making breakfast in the kitchen. He had caught a little cold and instead of Blaine calling out, he just stayed home and watched the kids. He was still in his robe and had a few tissues in his pocket. Casey was already awake and was sitting peacefully in his high chair playing with a pair of colorful keys. Kurt felt his nose tickling and sneezed loudly into his arm. He heard whimpering coming from Casey and looked over. His bottom lip was quivering and soon enough he started bawling. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to him and picked him up.

"Daddy is sorry. He didn't mean to scare you." Kurt said as he bounced him up and down. Casey continued to scream. "Shh Shh, its okay." He cooed. Eventually, Casey stopped crying and settled down. Kurt set him down on the ground in the living room with some toys on a blanket and little Einstein playing on the TV. Kurt thought he could finally have a minute of peace, so he sat down on the couch. Sadly, he was mistaken. The school bus, that brought Gracie home from kindergarten parked directly in front of their apartment building. She insisted on walking up their apartment by herself. Kurt had talked with the bus driver and she watched her every day. Today though, the walk must not have gone very smoothly. She was sobbing when she walked in the door and her knee was gushing blood.

"Daddy!" She called. Kurt opened his eyes from the couch and saw her.

"Oh honey, what happened?" he asked as he got off the couch.

"I f-fell down on the s-sidewalk!" She cried. "And I h-hurt my knee." Kurt walked over and took her backpack off. He picked her up and carried her over to the sink and then set her on the counter. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two band-aids, a tube of Neosporin, and some alcohol wipes.

"Okay honey, first I need to clean it out okay." Kurt said. "It's going to sting, but only for a second." Gracie waved her hands in front of him and screamed.

"No! No! I don't want it to burn!" She cried.

"It'll only be a second." Kurt reasoned before he pressed the wipe onto the brush burn on her knee.

"Ow!" She screamed. Kurt grabbed a paper towel and wiped it off.

"There. No more burning." Kurt said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then he grabbed the Neosporin and rubbed it on the cut. After that he grabbed the two hello kitty Band-Aid and pressed them onto her knee. "See. All better." He replied as he lifted her off the counter. "Go play." he replied. She nodded and went into her room. An hour later Addie came home and slammed the door.

"Hey honey!" Kurt called, but she didn't answer. She stomped down the hallway to her room.

"Hey! Stop it!" Gracie yelled as Addie lifted her by the armpits and put her outside of the room. Kurt, who heard the yelling, walked down the hallway. "Daddy! Addie kicked me out of our room." Gracie said in an angry voice.

"I know honey." Kurt replied. "I'll talk to her. Go watch your brother in the living room for me, okay?" she nodded and walked away. "Adeline, open your door now." He said loudly and the door unlocked, but it didn't open. Kurt turned the doorknob and opened the door. Addie was lying face down on her bed.

"Why did you throw your sister out of her room?" Kurt asked in a parental tone. Then he heard small sniffles coming from her. He softened his tone and sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "What's the matter?" he asked. She picked her head up from the pillow, her eyes red from crying, and looked at Kurt.

"I got a C- on my math test." She cried. Kurt sighed and pulled her into a hug. He knew Addie was very serious about her grades, but like her father she was not very good at math.

"It's okay." Kurt replied. "Everyone gets bad grades at one point." He replied.

"You're not mad." She asked through her sniffles.

"Of course not baby." Kurt replied. She eventually calmed down and the rest of the night was relatively calm. Blaine had a late class after work, so he wasn't home until all of the kids were already asleep. Kurt was also in bed by the time he got home. Blaine walked into their bedroom and slipped off his shoes and crawled into bed next to Kurt. He kissed his neck until Kurt woke up.

'Umm, Hi." Kurt sleepily moaned.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked.

"It was full of crying. Casey cried like he always does. Then, Gracie scraped her knee coming home from school and Addie got a bad grade on her math test. My whole day was full of tears." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry. Well, no more tears now. Go back to bed. I'll take care of Casey tonight." Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"Now I remember why I love you." He said sleepily as he snuggled in closer to Blaine's chest.


	34. Relief

The day had finally come after numerous classes. Blaine was finally graduating from college. He had earned himself a bachelor's degree in music performance and also in music education.

He figured that if performing didn't go his way, he'd always have teaching to fall back on. Blaine was so relieved it was over. Being a college student, a husband, and a father of three was not an easy job.

Now he stood in his and Kurt's bedroom, a hour before the graduation ceremony, getting ready. He had ironed his suit the night before because he knew the day would be hectic. Blaine didn't just have to get himself ready, getting three kids ready was never easy. Kurt had graciously taken Addie and Gracie. He was better at doing hair and picking out fancy outfits anyway.

So, that meant that Blaine just had get Casey dressed. The hyper 9 month old was still peacefully sleeping in his crib, while the rest of the family scrambled to get ready. Blaine, after getting his suit on and placing his cap and gown in the car walked into the nursery and woke Casey up. He snuggled into Blaine's chest, content to fall back asleep.

"Come on, little boy," Blaine whispered. "You need to wake up." Casey wrinkled up his nose and rubbed at his eyes. He looked at Blaine with big sad eyes that just screamed 'why on earth did you wake me?'

His bottom lip quivered and he began to whine. Blaine sighed and grabbed the green pacifier "the mute button" as Kurt liked to call it, and plopped it into his mouth.

The whining ceased and Blaine smiled. Then he walked over and laid Casey on the changing table. Kurt had laid out a pair of adorable dress pants with a button up shirt and even a little clip on bowtie. Changing Casey was never an easy task. The boy simply would not be still. Blaine would try to change him and he would just try to roll away.

"Hey Rollie Pollie Ollie, stop moving. Daddy said you can't run around naked today," Blaine said with a smile as he lifted the baby up and threw up in the air. Casey came crashing into Blaine's arms in a fit of giggles. Blaine grabbed the little bowtie and pinned to Casey's collar.

"There! You're all ready," Blaine said happily. Then he walked out into the living room where Kurt, Addie, and Gracie were waiting. Addie was wearing a beautiful purple flowy dress and her chestnut curls were pulled back into a small, loose ponytail. Gracie, who had refused to wear a dress, was wearing black leggings and a long sparkly top. Her blonde pin-straight hair lay nicely at her shoulders.

"Wow! Look at my girls!" Blaine said. "You both look beautiful." The smiled back and thanked him.

"Okay, let's go so Dad isn't late to his graduation," Kurt announced impatiently. They all headed to the car and within 2 minutes they were at Greenwhich Hall, where the graduation was being held. Blaine went to go join the rest of his class while Kurt sat down with all three of the kids in the audience.

The ceremony began a few of Blaine's professors talked. After a while they finally began calling names. Luckily for them, Blaine was in the beginning because Casey was beginning to get antsy.

"Blaine Anderson!" the professor called and Blaine walked onto the stage. He shook his professor's hand and moved his tassel to the other side of his cap. He walked off the stage and instantly felt relaxed and relieved. He had finally graduated college, an event he thought might never happen for him.

Hey! I'm so sorry that this is late. I've had so much homework lately and I didn't have time to write. I don't have a lot of homework this weekend so I'll definitely get some writing done. Thanks for being patient!


End file.
